1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein may relate generally to providing services by devices associated with a personal network and may relate, more particularly, to providing services by a personal network to a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices coupled to a network may provide a myriad of services. For example, a home network may include a device to play music (e.g., a stereo), display videos (e.g., a television), print documents, store data (such as video or music), or retrieve data. Current technology does not provide adequate management of the services that these devices provide to users.